leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Gold Version/Features/Kanto
After defeating Lance, and becoming the Pokémon Champion, players can travel to Kanto, the region introduced in Generation I, and see how things have changed over the past three years: * Due to a power outage, a key is no longer required to open the door to Lt. Surge, and the garbage cans in his Gym are all empty (save for trash). * A volcano has destroyed everything but the Pokémon Center on Cinnabar Island, leaving a rain-filled crater behind. * , , and are no longer found in Kanto, logically because they have already been caught in Generation I. The Cerulean Cave and are also gone, though a man near the cave ruins does mention the dungeon, and a hidden item called the Berserk Gene can be found in the water near its former entrance. * Bill's house (Sea Cottage) is still present at the Cerulean Cape, but Bill is currently visiting his family in Johto's Goldenrod City. The house is being watched over by his grandfather. * Blaine has moved his Gym to one of the Seafoam Islands due to Cinnabar's volcanic eruption. As a result, no wild Pokémon can be found in the Seafoam Islands. * (Green in the Japanese versions), the rival of Generation I, is now the leader of the Viridian City Gym. Giovanni is nowhere to be seen, though he is clearly mentioned many times, as Team Rocket aims to find him. * , the Generation I protagonist, appears in Johto's Mt. Silver, serving as the game's true final challenge. His highest level Pokémon is a level 81 Pikachu. Red also has a at level 75, a , , and , each at level 77, and a level 73 . The first five Pokémon are specially obtainable in Pokémon Yellow. * The still lives in Saffron City, but has moved to another area of town. Her old house was demolished to make way for the Magnet Train station. As compensation, she received a free rail pass from a man at the station, which she gives away to the player after the return of her lost doll. According to her mother, this is the same doll that Red exchanged for in Generation I. * Kanto Gym Leaders use Generation II Pokémon in addition to Generation I Pokémon. * Remixes of most of the overworld and battle music from the Generation I games are used. Some notable exceptions include Cinnabar Island's music and the music from various Team Rocket hideouts. * Most routes were shortened, but cities and towns generally remained the same size except Celadon City, which shrank slightly. * Pokémon seen in the wild are different: many Generation II Pokémon can be found. Some Pokémon that were previously restricted to the can be caught in wild areas, such as in and in Rock Tunnel. * The entrance to Team Rocket's headquarters in the basement of the Celadon City Game Corner has been removed, although a man in Celadon's Pokémon Center alludes to it. * The formerly-abandoned Kanto Power Plant is now used to power the new Magnet Train (which may have led to the departure of the Pokémon that once infested the plant in Generation I). * The bike shop in Cerulean City is closed, and the owners have moved to Goldenrod City in Johto. * The in Viridian City has now had his coffee, and says, "Hey, kid! I just had a double shot of espresso and I am wired!" He references the fact that in Generation I he taught the player how to catch Pokémon, and asks if the player believes him, but does not attempt to teach this time around. * The Fighting Dojo's master is away training, so the Fighting Dojo only provides a Focus Band left behind. The master is training in Mt. Mortar in Johto. When found and defeated, he will give away a . * The museum in Pewter City is closed for renovations. * The other caverns and Viridian Forest all have the same layout as they did before (with the exceptions of Mt. Moon and the Seafoam Islands), but reduced in size. * Koga, the former Gym Leader of Fuchsia City and now a member of the Elite Four, has been replaced by his daughter Janine. * The Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town has been replaced by a Radio Tower, similar to the one in Goldenrod City. In turn, the Pokémon grave sites were moved into the newly added Soul House. Access to the upper floors of this Radio Tower is restricted, a safety precaution taken as a result of Team Rocket's takeover of Johto's Radio Tower. * The is closed while the warden is on a vacation. Instead, the Bug-Catching Contest at the National Park takes its place. * The from Celadon City to Lavender Town has been sealed indefinitely, ostensibly due to vandalism. A sign cites local complaints about battles there and a local Biker Gang complains about it closing down because it was their base. * Victory Road's length has been drastically shortened, and no longer includes the barriers, boulders, Trainers, and pressure sensors. Trainers can be found outside, but no longer in Victory Road itself. * Viridian Forest has been reduced to shrubs, and wild Pokémon can only be caught in the grass of what used to be . * Route 23 has been reduced to a short path leading between 's exit and Indigo Plateau. * The Pokémon Center on Route 4, outside Mt. Moon, is no longer there, leaving the player to trek all the way to Pewter City to heal their Pokémon. * The player can no longer enter Silph Co.'s upper levels due to increased security. Category:Pokémon Gold and Silver